tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand
Ferdinand *'Builder:' Climax Locomotive Works *'Class': Climax Class C *'Configuration': B-B-B *'Arrived on Sodor': April 1960 Ferdinand is a logging engine from Misty Island. Bio Ferdinand, Bash, and Dash found Thomas on Misty Island and helped him collect Jobi wood to take back to Sodor. Unfortunately, Ferdinand and the twins ran out of oil while going through the Misty Island Tunnel. Luckily, Whiff and Percy were able to rescue Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand and took them all back to Sodor. Ferdinand then helped with the completion of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre along with Bash and Dash. Ferdinand later helped Gordon deliver the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Persona Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Dash and Bash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's Right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy, and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart, and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Basis Ferdinand is a Climax Class C logging locomotive with added buffers and screwlink couplings. Livery Ferdinand is painted teal with grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Happy Hiro, Let it Snow, Stop that Bus!, and Tree Trouble * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Ho Ho Snowman (mentioned), Welcome Stafford, and The Christmas Tree Express Specials: * Misty Island Rescue Magazine stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (does not speak) * 2011 - Misty Island Rescue (does not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (does not speak), Jumping Jobi Wood (does not speak), and Gordon and Ferdinand (speaks in speech bubble only) * 2012 - Toby and Bash (does not speak), Making Hiro Happy (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, and Welcome Stafford (speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; Misty island Rescue onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kazuya Nakai (Japan) * Jarosław Boberek (Poland) Trivia * Ferdinand can run on either wood or oil. * He travels far faster in the television series than his prototype is capable. * Ferdinand is modified for working on British lines. He has added buffers and screwlink couplings. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue355.png File:MistyIslandRescue534.png File:MistyIslandRescue103.jpg File:Thomas'CrazyDay5.png|Ferdinand, Bash, and Dash File:Thomas'CrazyDay15.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay22.png File:MerryMistyIsland43.jpg|Ferdinand and Thomas File:JumpingJobiWood!9.png File:GordonandFerdinand12.png|Ferdinand and the Lion of Sodor File:GordonandFerdinand41.png File:GordonandFerdinand43.png|Gordon and Ferdinand File:LetItSnow14.png File:StopthatBus!24.png File:StopthatBus!59.png File:TreeTrouble29.jpg File:WelcomeStafford37.png File:Ferdinand'sbasis.jpg|Ferdinand's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Ferdinandwoodenprototype.PNG|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenFerdinand.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterFerdinand.jpg|TrackMaster File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Wind-up Category:Steam locomotives Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways